


A Sad Night in October

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Discord: Poulécriture, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Translation, author : whoneedsapublisher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Nico a un peu trop bu et Nozomi l'aide à rentrer en un morceau.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	A Sad Night in October

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sad Night in October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228929) by [whoneedsapublisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher). 



« Allez, Nicocchi, on monte les escaliers. »

Nico marmonna quelque chose mais elle s'exécuta et mit un pied sur la première marche lorsque Nozomi la fit avancer. La façon dont elle avait du mal à rester debout était inquiétante, mais tant qu'elle était appuyée sur Nozomi elle ne tomberait pas.

Nozomi ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles buvaient ensemble. Nico adorait toujours se plaindre et Nozomi avait ses propres problèmes au bureau et elle devait toujours faire attention lorsqu'elle buvait avec ses collègues. Environ une fois par semaine, Nico et elle sortaient dans un bar pour se raconter leur semaine et maudire leurs vies. C'était toujours amusant pour Nozomi. Le monde dans lequel Nico vivait était tellement différent du sien. Alors que Nozomi se plaignait la plupart du temps des mêmes personnes faisant les mêmes choses, Nico avait toujours un nouveau travail qu'elle supportait à peine, un nouveau producteur ou un directeur d'audition qui lui avait fait du tort. Son ego était aussi important que jamais et Nozomi ne savait jamais si elle racontait la vérité ou si elle exagérait les choses, mais sa façon de parler avec tant d'énergie, en agitant les bras et se plaignant qu'une personne devait avoir été complètement aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir choisie, était adorable.

Mais elle ne buvait jamais jusqu'à être ivre. Elle avait toujours quelque chose de prévu – « Je travaille demain. » « J'ai une audition. » « Je dois me lever tôt pour m'entraîner. » Elle s'arrêtait toujours après quelques bières, même si la quantité variait toujours, annonçant tristement qu'elle allait continuer avec du thé ou s'excusant pour la soirée. Nozomi aurait dû remarquer qu'il se faisait tard et que Nico n'avait rien dit. Elle aurait dû remarquer qu'elle vidait ses verres plus vite qu'habituellement. Elle aurait dû remarquer que son rire sonnait faux lorsqu'elle avait ri à propos de la dernière fois qu'elle était passée à côté d'un travail. Mais avant même qu'elle ne remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas, Nico avait déjà du mal à parler. Puis elle avait commencé à ne plus arriver à se tenir droite alors qu'elle était encore assise.

Nozomi aurait dû l'arrêter. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal que Nico boive autant. Mais elle avait juste pensé que ce n'était rien, du moins jusqu'à ce que Nico soit assez ivre qu'elle tomba presque de sa chaise. Et maintenant, après un trajet en taxi plus que gênant, voilà où elle en était, à aider une Nico à peine consciente à monter dans son appartement.

« Allez, plus qu'une marche. » Dit-elle pendant que Nico continuait de monter lentement les marches. Au point où elles en étaient, il aurait été presque plus simple que Nozomi la porte, mais Nico refusait. Elle gardait tout de même une part de fierté, même dans cet état.

Elles finirent par arriver à l'étage. Nico trébucha dans la direction de son appartement, Nozomi la tenant encore avec un de ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que la plus petite avait passé un bras ballant autour de ses épaules. Elles atteignirent la porte et Nozomi fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as tes clés, Nicocchi ? » Dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas déranger les voisins. Elle sentait que Nico ne voudrait pas que d'autres personnes la voient dans cet état.

Nico marmonna quelque chose et mit gauchement sa main dans la poche opposée. Nozomi retira sa main et attrapa ses clés. C'était étrange de mettre sa main dans la poche de Nico. Intime. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Nico envoya un regard vitreux à Nozomi.

« J'peux l'faire m-même. » Marmonna-t-elle et arracha les clés des mains de Nozomi. Le comportement de son amie ne lui plaisait apparemment pas trop. Lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, elle analysa chacune de ses clés, les fixant les sourcils froncés. Elle finit par trouver celle qu'elle cherchait et, après avoir raté la serrure quelques fois, elle finit par ouvrir la porte.

« On va te mettre au lit. » Dit Nozomi, guidant Nico dans on propre appartement et fermant la porte derrière elles. Nico avança en traînant des pieds et jeta ses chaussures dans un con de l'entrée. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de se baisser pour les enlever, même si c'était des talons. Une fois pieds nus, son bras glissa. Nozomi réussit à continuer de la tenir en enlevant ses propres chaussures. Elle avait peur que si elle tombait, la remettre debout serait une toute autre histoire.

Nozomi était déjà allée chez Nico plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre et la laisser s'effondrer sur son lit. Au moins, Nico ne semblait pas sur le point de se vomir dessus. Une fois Nico assise sur le bord de son lit, Nozomi alla dans la cuisine pour lui chercher un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, Nicocchi. Bois un peu d'eau. »

Nozomi força Nico à prendre le verre et attendit qu'elle ait bu une longue gorgée avant de le reprendre. Dès que Nico eut les mains libres, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Nozomi hésita pendant quelques secondes. Devrait-elle la tourner pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas si elle vomissait ? Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir lu quelque chose dans ce genre, une fois. Heureusement pour elle, Nico se tourna mollement elle-même sur le côté.

Nozomi tira une chaise et s'assit à son tour. Attendre que Nico s'endorme ne lui coûtait rien.

Nico fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au final, soit elle décida de ne pas s'opposer à elle, soit elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et referma la bouche. Puis, juste après, les yeux.

Nozomi attendit un moment que la respiration de Nico ralentisse, puis elle se leva pour partir.

Mais à peine fut-elle levée que Nico parla.

« Je voulais jus.... juste... f-faire sourire... les gens... » Dit-elle faiblement. « P'rquoi j'suis p'assez douée ? »

Nozomi la regarda tristement.

Elle aurait voulu avoir la réponse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir chuchoter un secret au creux de l'oreille de Nico qui lui permettrait d'avoir du succès, qui lui permettrait d'être choisie à une audition pour monter sur scène après des années à avoir marché dans l'ombre de μ’s. Nico était tellement plus heureuse sur scène. Tellement plus dans son élément. Tellement plus belle.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser le rêve de Nico.

Nico avait toujours fait plus jeune que son âge, mais à cet instant, couchée dans son lit, épuisé et triste, elle ressemblait à une vieille femme coincée dans le corps d'une enfant.

Nozomi prit sa main et la serra doucement.

« Tu es assez douée pour moi, Nicocchi. » Dit-elle.

Nico laissa échapper un son moqueur. « C'pas assez. Pas c'que j'ai besoin. »

Le cœur de Nozomi se serra. C'était dur à entendre, même si elle savait que Nico ne voulait pas la rejeter. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un producteur, que son avis ne lui ouvrirait aucune porte et ne lui permettrait pas de se rapprocher de son but. Mais alors que Nico s'endormait enfin, Nozomi ne put s'empêcher que cette réponse reflétait ses sentiments.

Le cœur lourd, Nozomi lâcha la main de Nico qui retomba mollement sur le lit. Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce. Elle remit ses chaussures, écrivit une note pour que Nico sache ce qu'il s'était passé, au cas où elle aurait oublié. Elle ne mentionna pas leur brève conversation, évidemment. Elle attrapa ensuite les clés de Nico, quitta l'appartement, ferma la porte et déposa les clés dans la boîte aux lettres.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle essaya d'ignorer les tiraillements dans sa poitrine.

L'amour de Nozomi n'était pas assez pour Nico. Nozomi n'était pas la seule dont elle avait besoin.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
